Moon Lit Angel
by Emillene
Summary: Silver is an outcast in the village of Ray Glow due to his father being framed for a horrible attack several years ago. Sonia, the daughter of the town's mayor and Sonic The Hedgehog's sister, befriends him and agrees to help him find the truth with the help of Sonic and his friends. But is friendship the only thing blossoming between Sonia and Silver? My first fanfic, please read!


**Thank you for clicking on my story, 'Moon Lit Angel.' Please share it with your friends, and refrain from sending me hateful reviews. However, I'm strong, so don't expect the reviews to bother me. Bring it, haters.**

_**I do not own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, or Tails. All rights go to SEGA for creating those wonderful characters. I do, however, own Sonia, Sonic's sister who will appear in many of my future STH fanfiction.**_

**Pairings:**

**Silver/OC**

**Sonic/Amy**

**Shadow and Knuckles might not be shipped with anyone unless the readers request it to be so. If you wish for me to ship them with someone, please specify who. **

**Also, by nature, I dislike SonAmy slightly. I don't mind them being together, but Amy isn't one of my favorite characters, so to speak. She annoys me (as does Chris Thorndyke. Sorry if his name is incorrect, I don't remember him _that _well) slightly, so sorry in advance in case my SonAmy moments are lacking.**

**Enjoy the first chapter, and I apologize for its length. I wish it was longer, but I didn't have the time to write a longer chapter.**

* * *

The stars were glowing angelically, and the sky behind them was a contrast to the beautiful sight, with its deep midnight color, though I couldn't say it wasn't a gorgeous sight. A shooting star shot across the sky, and I heard several cries go up from below my feet, and I feel a smile grow on my features. The children squeal with excitement as another shooting star graces the sky with its presence.

Deciding to look down below at my former people, my eyes widen and my face grows hot.

A female hedgehog is looking at me, her own eyes widen, and her cheeks a light pink salmon. She bows her head shyly and offers me a little wave. For a moment, I don't do anything. Then my heart takes the reins and I wave back, smiling at her gently. The girl's eyes light up, and she looks pleased with this turn of events.

Just then, a blue hedgehog walks over to her. He's male, and they're clearly related due to all of their similarities. The girl smiles at him, and the boy soon disappears in order to go speak with a yellow fox. The girl turns back in my direction, and she bats her eyelashes shyly.

She looks around a moment, as if trying to make sure no one's watching her. After doing so, she begins running in my direction. My heart beats excitedly and I back away from the edge of the cliff I'm standing on. I hear feet pounding against grass and it grows louder and louder. Looking up, I see the girl, smiling at me gently.

"I'm Sonia," She announces, waving at me in greeting as she steps closer.

"I'm Silver." I reply hesitantly, hoping she hasn't heard the rumors that most people refer to as 'legends'. She frowns as I announce my name, and at first, I think she's going to reject me like the others have.

"I'm sorry about all the rumors." Sonia whispers quietly. She takes another step forward, now only a few feet away from me. "Our people became so nervous after the attack, and then my parents decided to blame it on your father..."

"Don't apologize." I reply quickly. Sighing sadly, I sit down on the grass, and Sonia follows my example. "My father was a powerful man, sure, but I promise you he'd never do something that horrible."

"That's what I told my parents." The blue haired girl responds softly, her blue eyes glowing with sympathy. "They wouldn't listen at all. My brother, Sonic, believes the same thing you and I do." She smiles slightly. "I'm sure we'll clear your name, Silver."

My golden eyes widen and I look at her elatedly. "You're going to help me?"

"Of course." Sonia answers quickly, her tone of voice hinting that she's just as happy as I am. "I want nothing but the truth in my heart. After all, that's what my grandmother would've wanted." Her voice grows soft and mournful. "She died a couple years back."

"I'm so sorry..." I whisper in surprise, my own heart aching at Sonia's distraught face. It hurts me to see her in pain, even if I've just met her.

"Don't be." The girl says kindly, looking me in the eye with an emotion known as hope. "She's in a better place now. I'd prefer if she was without pain and not with me anymore, than if she was with me and suffering."

"You're very compassionate." I remark, blushing the moment I realize what I've just said.

She giggles quietly. "Thank you, Silver." Sonia remains quiet for a moment before adding modestly, "Without my grandmother, I'd be just as horrible as my parents."

"Who's this?"

I turn my head in surprise and see that blue hedgehog from earlier, who must be Sonic, Sonia's brother. He looks at me, almost menacingly before turning towards his sister, who looks pleased at his arrival.

"This is Silver." Sonia announces, sending me a smile as she says my name. I manage to hold back a blush and nod my head in acknowledgement towards Sonic, who replies with a thumbs up.

"Cool." The blue hedgehog walks over to us, though he stops a couple feet away and sits down on the grass himself. A large smile is on his face as he looks in my direction, "So I see you've found that someone, huh, Sonia?"

"Sonic!" Sonia exclaims with a mock aghast expression, though she bursts out laughing the moment after she speaks. "No, we're just friends, that all. How are you and Amy?"

"Fine," Sonic answers. He groans in irritation and rolls his green eyes. "She's been kind of annoying though. I don't even know why! I gave her everything she wanted and she's still trying to kill me!"

"That's what they called 'tough love', Sonic." Sonia giggles, then begins laughing when her brother sends her a withering glare. I laugh myself, and soon, Sonic joins in. It's been a long time since I've laughed with other people, and to be honest, it feels good.

"Has Knuckles hooked up with anyone, yet?" Sonia inquires curiously. She sounds skeptical, which makes me snicker as I imagine what type of guy this 'Knuckles' must be.

"Nope." replies Sonic, popping the 'p'. "He's still a loner."

"Well, maybe he just wants to be one." Sonia defends the guy in question, putting her hands on her hips. She pauses for a moment before shrugging slightly. "Though I always thought Shadow was the loner."

Sonic scoffs. "He's the loner of all loners."

This causes Sonia to laugh, and once again, I join in with her. Her laugh is so cheerful, and joyous. I haven't heard one like it in a long time. My mother had a gorgeous laugh, but ever since my parents abandoned me, I haven't heard it. Actually, I take that accusation back. They didn't abandon me. They left me for my own good, so I wouldn't be ridiculed.

Their efforts are in vain, but it's the thought that counts, I suppose.

"So, Silver."

Sonic's voice breaks my thoughts and I look up at the blue hedgehog, who's giving me a slight glare.

"What are you doing around my sister?"

"SONIC!"

"I'm talking to the guy, sis."

Sonia rolls her eyes. "Sonic, you're overprotective to the extreme. It's _one _guy. How bad do you think it can get?" She chastises, tsking and shaking her head in disagreement.

"Really bad." The blue boy mumbles, grinning when his sister glares at him. "Remember Jay?"

"I didn't mind Jay!" Sonia protests, though she seems to change her mind after pausing to remember 'Jay'. "He was just...a little...different. We clashed, in other words."

I nodded my head after she explains. I can't help but feel comfortable around these two; they're so laid back and friendly, unlike the rest of the village. All of a sudden, a loud male voice calls the two sibling's names. I'm assuming it's their father, judging by their slightly panicked faces.

"If Dad founds out we hung out with Silver, he's going to get really, really mad..." Sonic says with a panicky tone, jumping up from the grass and motioning towards the path that leads down the hill. "C'mon, Sonia!"

"I don't care what Dad says." Sonia huffs, though she stands up as well and gives me an apologetic look. "Sorry we couldn't talk longer." Her face brightens and she sends me a cheerful smile. "Perhaps we'll meet again tomorrow?"

"Sure." I reply, trying to keep the excitement that's beating in my heart from leaking into my voice. Sonia gives me one last look before yelling her goodbyes and following her brother down the path.

I run towards the edge of the cliff, where I was earlier. I see Sonia and Sonic speaking with two other hedgehogs, and they don't look pleased. They motion towards a large home, and the two siblings nod reluctantly.

Sonia turns around and waves in my direction, smiling as when I wave back and return her smile. She then follows after her family, giving me one last look before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Was it good? Bad? Needs work? Go ahead and tell me your opinion. However, hate reviews will be kept just so I can have a laugh every now and then, so if you don't want your rep ruined, I suggest thinking before typing and clicking.  
**


End file.
